Pramipexole, of formula (A)

is a dopaminergic agonist, known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,086, used in the treatment of Parkinson's disease in the form of dihydrochloride monohydrate.
US 2002/0103240 discloses inter alia a method for the resolution or the enrichment of (R,S)-2-amino-6-propylamino-4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzothiazole in the single (R) or (S) enantiomers, in particular in the (S) enantiomer. The same application illustrates in detail the synthetic routes known for the preparation of pramipexole, in particular those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,812, EP 186087, EP 207696 and J. Med. Chem. 30. 494 (1987). From what reported it is evident that the synthetic pathways up to now available make use of synthetic steps that do not fulfill the requirements for the production of pramipexole on the industrial scale. Therefore there is the need for an improved process, which is simpler, easier to carry out and meets the requirements for the industrial production of pramipexole.